


Fanmix: Paradise, Pennsylvania

by masterpenguin



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fanmix, Hockey Big Bang, Hockey Big Bang 2019, M/M, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterpenguin/pseuds/masterpenguin
Summary: A fanmix for Hockey Big Bang 2019





	Fanmix: Paradise, Pennsylvania

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thescrewtapedemos Paradise, Pennsylvania - which you all should go read.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy listening to this as much as I did creating it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185134531@N05/48950364356/in/dateposted-public/)

> Paradise, Pennsylvania
> 
> 1\. If Walls Could Talk - 5 Seconds of Summer  
2\. Bought It - Middle Kids  
3\. Thunder - Imagine Dragons  
4\. Dark Side - Bishop Briggs  
5\. Someone New - Hozier  
6\. A Dark Congregation - The Hush Sound  
7\. Shadowfaux - Empires  
8\. Fallin' All In You - Shawn Mendes  
9\. Stars - Lady Antebellum  
10\. All Loved Up - Amy Shark 

[Play on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/masterpenguin/paradise-pennsylvania) or alternatively, [this is not the download you are looking for...](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FeQ2v4jbfMIZ5SYiFoEbGSIQNVGVbBUC)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Seb for giving me such an awesome fic to be inspired by and indulging my musical whims.


End file.
